


Mr Perfect

by YanderexBabydoll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Assault, Blood and Gore, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Jealousy, Murder, Possessive Behavior, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanderexBabydoll/pseuds/YanderexBabydoll
Summary: Kuroo doesn't like your boyfriend.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 290





	Mr Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm on a bit of a Haikyuu binge, don't worry, more bnha fics coming soon!

Kuroo doesn’t like your boyfriend.

Then again, it’s not like he’s ever made all that much of an effort. No, Kuroo has had a problem with that asshole from the moment he’d caught you blushing at your phone when you were crashing one night at his.

It isn’t that Kuroo was a jealous guy, he really isn’t - he has no issue sharing your time with the team. He knows you’re pretty close with the rest of them, Kenma and Lev in particular, and when they have training camps, you get along with Bokuto and Akaashi like a house on fire. He has no problem with your other friends, though sometimes he wishes they didn’t demand quite so much of your time - you’re Nekoma’s manager after all, your time (and attention) is a valuable commodity.

But there’s just something about that guy that rubs Kuroo the wrong way. Maybe it’s the smug little fucking smirk he gets right before he kisses you, or maybe it’s the fact that despite not having a single athletic bone in his body, your boyfriend feels a little too comfortable showing up to their practices to _cheer them on_. 

He’s been part of the Nekoma team since his first year and their Captain for over six months, he’s pretty sure they can manage just fine without that idiot’s half hearted ‘support’. 

It also doesn’t escape his notice that your boyfriend’s attention seems to be a little less focused on the team and their training than it is on the shape of your ass as you bend over to retrieve stray balls and water bottles.

It’s not like Kuroo can blame him for that - he can appreciate the sight better than anyone, but that doesn’t mean that he has to like it. 

And it’s not that Kuroo hasn’t tried to be happy for you, because he has. Your happiness, your smile, the sound of your laugh - Kuroo loves those things more than life itself, but when Mr Perfect’s the cause of it, there’s an edge of bitterness there. Kuroo loves your smile, but he loves it even more when he’s the reason it exists. And maybe he could have understood it if there was something worthwhile in your boyfriend, if he were a star athlete or incredibly smart or attractive or had anything going for him at all, but as far as he can see, the guy’s pretty fucking average.

So why the fuck do you always look at him like he hangs the damn moon in the sky?

“You know, if you wanted her you really should have made your move earlier. She probably would have said yes, she had a crush on you when she joined the team.”

Kenma’s blunt honesty still stings. It’s not that Kuroo didn’t see you when you first joined the team - he’d have to have been blind not to, but he’d been cocky. He knew you liked him, everyone on the team did, which meant that none of _them_ would go after you either. He had his sweet time to make you his.

But he didn’t exactly take anybody else into consideration, and that was his first mistake.

He’d like to think that if it was one of his teammates - somebody he trusted and _knew_ would take care of you properly - instead of some random asshole, he’d be okay with it, but he’s not so sure anymore. Yaku says that your boyfriend’s not a bad guy; he treats you right and that he seems pretty head over heels in love with you, but all Kuroo knows is that when that bastard puts his hands on you, all he sees is red. He’s never been a violent person, but he sometimes wonders how it would feel to wrap his hands around your boyfriend’s throat and just _squeeze_. 

Every kiss, every touch, no matter how innocent, makes him physically sick with jealousy. He wants to be the one whose arms you fall into when you’re tired, he wants to be the one to kiss you goodnight, and he’d definitely be lying if he hadn’t imagined how you’d look as he fucked an orgasm into you. 

God, he’d treat you so much better than that asshole ever could.

And maybe he’d be less pissed off every single time the two of you hung out at non-team related events, your boyfriend wasn’t constantly looming over you, but he was.

“Sorry Tetsu, between school and studying and volleyball stuff, it’s just hard to get time together. I promise next time it’ll be just you and me,” you tell him, bumping your shoulders against his with that sweet little smile that drives him crazy. He thinks that he’d do pretty much anything if you’d only smile at him like that.

But lo and behold, the next time swings around and there he is - Mr Perfect, arm draped around your shoulders with that stupid fucking smirk on his face. It’s not that he’s surprised - if the situations were reversed, Kuroo knows he’d squeeze every possible moment with you that he could, everybody else be damned.

Doesn’t mean he’s noble enough to step aside though. He’s well aware that if he doesn’t fight for every second of your time, your boyfriend would just snatch it all up for himself. It’s a fine line that he walks between keeping you happy and taking every possible chance he can to drive a wedge into your relationship, but he’s pretty damned good at it. 

You don’t seem to have a clue, and why would you? Kuroo’s your best friend, your closest confidant. He’d never do anything to hurt you, and you’re just so fucking happy with that loser, aren’t you?

You’d be happier with him, though.

And while your boyfriend isn’t exactly the brightest bulb in the bunch, he’s not an idiot either. It’s pretty much common knowledge to everyone but you that Kuroo’s hardly his biggest fan, but judging from the way his eyes start to narrow whenever Kuroo starts to steal your attention, he’s well aware that your best friend’s intentions are hardly as pure as he pretends.

Rather than being put off by it, Kuroo’s delighted. 

It’s a game just like any other, except this time he knows he’s not gonna lose. He’s just gotta wait to make his move - Mr Perfect can only be perfect for so long.

Patience, as it turns out, is a virtue, because Kuroo can barely keep the grin off of his face when he notices how dejected and quiet you are at practice one night, and it’s a damn struggle to keep himself in check when you call him over just before everyone heads off for the night.  
  


“Onigiri?” you ask with a small hopeful smile, and he finds himself exceptionally pleased that you don’t mention bringing Kenma or Lev along. No, he’s still the only one you’ll turn to when you’re upset, just as it should be.

Honestly, it hurts to see you cry, but he can’t deny that the night becomes all that much sweeter when you take comfort in his arms, burying your face into his shoulder and sobbing as he strokes your back tenderly. Don’t you realise how perfectly the two of you fit together? It takes all the strength he has left not to lift your chin up, gently brush away your tears and kiss you like he’s been dying to do for the last year and a half. 

But he’s nothing if not a strategist, so he doesn’t waste a second. He does what he can to make you smile and laugh, but between the jokes he makes sure that he slides in as many pointed digs as he can get away with.

_Don’t you think he’s being a little controlling? … If he actually gave a damn about your feelings, he wouldn’t have just walked off and left you there after saying such shitty things… Does he even do all that much to support you? … He does kinda walk all over you… All I’m saying is that maybe you deserve better, somebody who’ll love you without wanting to change you…_

It doesn’t surprise Kuroo when he gets a text from an unknown number the following afternoon. 

_Keep your fucking nose out of my relationship with Y/N and stop messing with her head._

It’s as close to a threat as he’s ever received from Mr Perfect, and the reading the message gives him the same sense of victory that he gets whenever he shuts down a powerful spike. 

He doesn’t worry about replying. It won’t make much of a difference, he’s laid the groundwork, all he has to do now is sit back and wait.

It’s not even two weeks later when he walks into the gym to find you desperately wiping your eyes, trying to erase any hint of your tears before the rest of the team shows up. He hates seeing you cry, but this time you don’t even offer up an explanation before you let him wrap you up in a hug, resting his chin on the top of your head.

“Can I come stay at yours tonight?” you mumble against his chest.

It’s hardly even a question, but Kuroo smiles nonetheless. 

Little by little, he chips away at your perfect relationship, and little by little he watches as your boyfriend’s perfect facade starts to crack. And with every late night chat, every comforting touch, every whispered doubt, Mr Perfect starts to get _pissed_.

It’s a tried and true method really - all it takes is a little goading, a few shoves in the right direction, and even the strongest of opponents will start to falter. They’ll make mistakes. They’ll be so focused on _beating_ you that they start to make dumb decisions, overlook the warning signs that are all but blaring.

Kuroo lives just on the other side of town from school, and most days he catches the bus rather than trekking through the woods to get home, but today - today he feels like a stroll through the forest is exactly what he needs.

Mostly because Mr Perfect has been glaring daggers at his back the entire day. It hasn’t hurt that Kuroo’s done his absolute utmost to work him up either. He might be an athlete at heart, but he’s smarter than he looks, and watching that asshole get more and more frustrated with every correction the Captain’s thrown his way has been nothing short of cathartic.

He loudly waves off Kenma and Yaku, shifting his backpack to his shoulder as he swaggers off down the path, and he knows that he’s played his role perfectly when he hears the unmistakable sound of somebody trailing after him.

No prizes for guessing who.

“Hey, asshole! What the fuck did I say about messing with my girlfri-”

Kuroo’s always been gifted at volleyball, but as he grabs a thick branch from the forest floor and swings with all his might, he wonders if maybe he missed his calling with baseball. 

There’s a morbid satisfaction that trills through him when his makeshift bat connects. He relishes the blood that splatters across his face almost as much as he relishes the sick wet _crack_ that reverberates loudly through the trees. 

You’d always go on and on about how handsome you thought your boyfriend was. Staring down at his broken body, bleeding into the dirt as he gurgles pathetically, Kuroo doesn’t really see it. 

Still, as much as he’d love to take his time and savour this - his long awaited victory - he’s got places to be tonight. You’re still waiting for him, after all. Kuroo hefts the branch up once more and brings it down without mercy.

The pitiful gurgles stop, but he doesn’t - not until your boyfriend’s face is nothing more than an unrecognizable mess of blood, muscle and shattered bone, more mush than anything else. 

The animals will take care of the rest.

Kuroo’s your best friend, it’s only natural that you’d turn to him first at the news of your boyfriend’s disappearance. He’ll always be there to comfort you, no matter what - that’s what friends are there for, right?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments and kudos are always appreciated, and as always feel free to come say hi on tumblr and shoot me some requests - Yanderexbabydoll.


End file.
